


Love To Be Loved By You

by HolyTrinity



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re so gorgeous Jiho.”

Xero groaned, trying to focus on everything that was happening, but it was hard. He was surrounded on all fronts. Hyunho was behind him, keeping him pressed into his lap tightly, the hard press of his dick fitting against Xero’s spine. Taeyang was in front of him, on his knees with Xero’s dick in hand, one hand lower to press against his perineum. Last but definitely not least, Dongsung is sitting next to them, not touching him, but his words caressed him as if he was.

“You taste so good too,”

Xero shivered, his toes curling as Taeyang’s fingers pushed inside of him. Hyunho and Taeyang were completely quiet, allowing room for Xero’s huffy little moans and pants and Dongsung’s sensual words that curled around them as strongly as the lust floating around the room.

“You’re such a good boy for us aren’t you?”

Xero nodded, whimpering when someone’s – Hyunho’s finger pushed into him. He was too out of it to figure out where the lube had come from, but none of the men in the room would ever hurt him. Unless he wanted them to. So far, they’d been teasing him, preparing him, for at least two hours now. When they’d started, he’d been in Taeyang’s lap. However, Hyunho and Dongsung definitely preferred, and enjoyed, manhandling him.

“You’re too beautiful for words,”

Another of Taeyang’s finger joined Hyunho’s inside of him at the same time that Taeyang took Xero into his mouth. Xero’s moan started off high pitched, but it ended in a dazed whimper of Taeyang’s name. Not to be outdone, Hyunho pushed another finger inside of Xero, pleased at the moan of his name. Dongsung didn’t seem to mind either way, he’d get what he wanted.

“You have the cutest lips Jiho, even better when they’re wrapped around one of us,”

Xero shivered again, both from Dongsung’s words and from Hyunho. He had removed his fingers and instead began kneading Xero’s ass. Taeyang took up the job of fingering him without question, swallowing around the head of Xero’s dick. Xero would’ve been happy to cum, but the three of them had made it clear that he wouldn’t be allowed to anytime soon.

The last four times it almost happened, they backed off until he calmed down. Dongsung would reach over to wrap a large hand around the base of his dick, squeezing until Xero’s potential orgasm went away, waiting for a chance that wouldn’t come until they allowed it.

“You’ve got the cutest ass too, one that’s going to be filled soon,”

To back up Dongsung’s words, Taeyang pulled off of Xero’s dick while Hyunho used the grip on his ass to lift him up. Taeyang grabbed Xero’s waist, helping him keep his balance. Meanwhile, Dongsung reached over and held Hyunho’s dick, helping him line up properly.

When Hyunho started bringing Xero down, he groaned, definitely the loudest person in the room. Sure he fucked the three of them on a regular basis, but it always caught him off guard by how big they were. Dongsung was cooing soft nothings in that sinfully delicious voice of his, velvety smooth and honey-like. Hearing it helped Xero relax, allowing Hyunho to lower him even more until he was sitting in Hyunho’s lap again.

“You look so good Jiho. Can you ride Hyunho for us? Show us that you’re a good boy,”

Xero knew from experience that he could cum from Dongsung’s voice alone. Hearing it now was like exquisite torture. He moaned, letting his head fall back on Hyunho’s shoulder. One of his hands found Hyunho’s thigh while the other found Taeyang’s shoulder. The eldest was running his fingers all over Xero, touching every inch of skin he could reach. Xero felt like his senses were being overloaded, the only thing that hadn’t been overwhelmed was taste and he was sure that wouldn’t last long, not with the three of them surrounding him like this.

“That’s it, such a good, pretty boy. Our gorgeous boy,”

Xero was going to lose it if Dongsung kept talking, but he knew Dongsung would keep talking, just like he knew they’d stop him from reaching his orgasm. He was in for the long haul and he accepted it. Taeyang’s hands were pinching at his nipples now, blunt nails digging in just like Xero liked. He went to moan Taeyang’s name, show his appreciation, but Taeyang was kissing him, drinking the moans down.

Behind him, Hyunho was carefully moving Xero, not really needing Xero’s help at all to move him. He was easily one of the bigger persons in the room, Dongsung being the other. It was their hobby to manhandle Xero so making Xero ride him was easy. It helped that Xero’s ass was so welcoming, holding onto him like it didn’t want to let go.

“I think Taeyang hyung should pull our precious Jiho’s hair, just a bit to show him we care. Don’t you agree, hyung?”

Taeyang made a noise that was almost towards a moan but Xero greedily kissed it out of him. He loved it when Dongsung made his orders seem like questions, more out of respect for the age difference than anything else. Taeyang never seemed to mind as long as it benefitted Xero and stayed in the bedroom. So, no one was surprised when Taeyang’s hand slid up into the dark black locks, getting a firm hold and tugging on his hair. Xero gasped, pulling away from the kiss. He could see Hyunho’s face now although it was upside down.

Hyunho winked at him, thrusting up at the same time. Xero’s scream definitely bounced off the walls, Dongsung’s amused laughter trickling just under it.

“Ah fuck,” Hyunho breathed, his first words since this entire thing started. Xero hummed, well aware of what that meant. He was close. Taeyang pulled back, knowing the signs. With Taeyang safely out of the way, Hyunho gripped Xero more firmly, tipping him forward a bit. Xero trusted him and went with it, the floor now in his line of vision. Any one shorter or weaker and Xero would’ve face planted on the floor. He really appreciated how strong his lovers were.

“Jiho looks so beautiful taking all of Hyunho doesn’t he?”

Hyunho grunted in the positive, moving faster now that he didn’t have to worry about hitting Taeyang. Taeyang was sitting next to Dongsung, patient as they watched Hyunho get closer to his orgasm.

“Taeyang hyung, do you think our Jiho would look better with Hyunho’s cum in him, or on him?”

Xero gasped, nails digging into Hyunho’s knees. His bottom lip was sucked into his mouth, teeth pressing down into it so hard he was surprised he wasn’t drawing blood.

“Fuck, hyung please pick something,” Hyunho said. Taeyang tilted his head, watching Xero take all of Hyunho.

“He’ll look perfect either way,” Taeyang said honestly, “but I prefer inside,” he finished.

“You heard him,” Dongsung said. Hyunho huffed, pulling Xero back until Xero’s back was pressed against Hyunho’s chest.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Xero panted, holding on for dear life as Hyunho made Xero ride him. It felt good, too good, but he couldn’t cum yet, he wasn’t allowed to. Moments before Xero thought he’d lose it, Hyunho went completely still, pulling Xero down so they were pressed together. He growled low in his throat, teeth finding their way to the left side of his neck. It hurt so good, but Dongsung’s hand was there to keep him from releasing.

“Jiho,” Dongsung purred, “you look so delicious right now,” he breathed. Xero looked at him through heavily lidded eyes, smiling a bit.

“Take a bite then,” Dongsung’s eyes darkened and he smiled, impossibly bright teeth glinting at him in promise.

“Mm, don’t tempt me baby,” Dongsung replied, unwrapping his hand from Xero’s dick.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hyunho finished up, Xero didn’t have time to catch his breath. Dongsung was there, lifting him up like he weighed next to nothing. He placed Xero on his back in the middle of the bed. Hyunho let himself flop down to their left, laying on his side so he could watch.

“Fucked out looks good on you, pretty boy,”

Xero looked at Dongsung, but before he could comment, Taeyang was there. He was gentle as he parted Xero’s legs. Xero went willingly, allowing himself to be moved to Taeyang’s will. Their eldest leaned down, running his tongue over one of Xero’s pectorals, raising an amused brow when it jumped under his ministrations. Taeyang licked and sucked his way across Xero’s torso, stopping to give his nipples special treatment.

“Does he taste as good as he smells, hyung?”

Dongsung actually knew the answer, of course he did, but tonight his voice was his weapon. Taeyang groaned in response and Xero watched in a daze as Dongsung ran his hand over Taeyang’s back. He had barely touched Xero, but the others were free game. Taeyang didn’t seem bothered by it, instead focusing on Xero. The touching was more teasing for Xero anyway. Any other time and Dongsung would be hard pressed not to touch him. Now, he only touched him when it was necessary.

When Taeyang reached his neck, he ghosted over Hyunho’s bite mark, running his tongue over it. He only moved away when Xero whimpered. His neck was a sensitive area and all of them knew it. Pleased with the response, Taeyang shifted up, kissing his Adam’s apple and making Xero tilt his head up. Dongsung groaned.

“Mm, gotta love that jawline,”

Taeyang went higher, nipping at his chin, kissing the corner of his mouth but ducking away when Xero went to get a real kiss. Xero actually pouted, getting laughter from Hyunho who was watching them sleepily. If the teasing continued, he’d probably be back in the game and Xero wasn’t sure if he wanted that or not. Who was he kidding? He’d let them do this for eternity as long as they focused on him. He was basking in the attention and they knew it.

“Aw, our precious Jiho, you want to kiss hyung? Maybe if you say pretty please he’ll give you what you want,”

Xero’s dick twitched in interest, definitely aware of its ability to cum from that voice. Xero was surprised he still had any type of control. Then again, if he came without permission, Hyunho and Dongsung would spank him and Dongsung was a bit of a sadist. He’d make Xero cry and cum at the same time, intentionally going for the favored dimples in his ass and right now, Xero wasn’t sure if he could handle that.

“Hyung,” Xero whimpered, wrapping his arms around Taeyang’s neck. “Kiss me please,” Xero pleaded, pouting up at him. Taeyang eyed him, as if he was thinking it over. Finally, he shifted lower and kissed Xero. The younger was more than happy to return it, wrapping himself around Taeyang as much as he could. Hyunho seemed heavily amused by this.

“He’s adorable,” Hyunho said. Dongsung hummed in agreement, even his nonverbal noises velvety and seductive. Xero still didn’t know how he did it and Dongsung didn’t seem willing to give lessons.

Xero was so wrapped up, figuratively and literally, into the kiss that when Taeyang finally pushed into him, he was more than ready. It helped that Hyunho had just finished up. Xero wouldn’t admit to it, but he definitely made a noise that had to be a mewl. Dongsung decided not to comment on it, but stored the information for later use.

“Look at you, taking hyung so well,”

Xero flushed all the way down to his chest. He could practically feel how warm his chest was. He wasn’t truly embarrassed, but Dongsung’s voice did things to him, always had and always would. Taeyang was definitely the gentlest of the three, however that didn’t mean Xero didn’t love it. He loved being with all three of them equally and so it was easy for him to wrap his legs around Taeyang’s waist and take it.

Taeyang whispered things softly in Xero’s ear. It was soft enough that neither Hyunho nor Dongsung heard it although they knew he was talking. It was his thing and they respected that. Instead, they allowed the two to writhe against each other. Xero’s moans were loud and genuine, keeping Hyunho from seriously going to sleep and definitely keeping Dongsung focused. He hadn’t had his turn yet and he really wanted to touch Xero.

Taeyang had had plenty of build up so it didn’t take long before he was releasing inside Xero, biting down on the right side of his neck. Xero took it all, making soft happy noises all the while. Taeyang was careful when he pulled out and off, kissing Xero everywhere he could, mostly in the face area. Xero actually giggled from it, returning the ones that landed on his lips. He sighed when Taeyang pulled away fully, but he wasn’t without for long.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Dongsung cooed, hovering over Xero. He was careful about how he held himself, aware that he was much bigger than Xero. Xero looked up at him, smiling.

“Gonna bite me now?” Xero asked. Dongsung laughed, pulling himself up.

“I might,” he said, manhandling Xero until he was on his hands and knees. Out of the three, Dongsung was definitely the roughest, and Xero loved it. It didn’t surprise him at all when Dongsung pushed inside him, not stopping until he was balls deep. Xero purred deep in his throat, pushing his hips back into Dongsung.

“Look how full you are,” Dongsung cooed, placing one hand on Xero’s waist while the other went up to hold the back of his neck, “I bet you love it,” he finished, voice getting lower. Xero nodded, not even wanting to deny it. Of course he loved it. Dongsung filled him up and he knew exactly what to do with his dick.

“Ready?” Dongsung asked, squeezing Xero’s side when he nodded. Dongsung shifted back, testing it out to make sure Xero wasn’t sore. When Xero only moaned, Dongsung smiled and pushed back in. His pace was random at first, really just to tease Xero. It wasn’t until Xero whimpered, one hand reaching back to grab Dongsung’s thigh did Dongsung get serious.

With a firm grip on the places he was holding, Dongsung started fucking Xero fast and hard. Xero felt like his breath was being punched out of him with each thrust, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. All he could do was hold on for dear life. Somewhere in between, he found himself on his elbows and knees and then on the side of his face, looking at his other two lovers. Hyunho had his arms wrapped around Taeyang, one hand stroking his side as they watched Dongsung pleasure Xero.

“You love this don’t you? Love it when they watch me fuck you? You want to show off how good you look taking me don’t you?”

Xero nodded, clawing at the covers by now, turning his head to muffle his screams. Dongsung growled, the hand on the back of his neck squeezing so hard Xero’s walls fluttered.

“No, none of that pretty boy. Don’t be shy now, let them hear it,” Dongsung ordered and Xero couldn’t deny him anything.

“Fuck! Oh fuck, hyung!” he wasn’t too sure which one he was referring to, maybe all of them. All he knew was that he needed to cum, and badly. At one point, he must’ve grabbed Taeyang’s hand, completely unaware of it. He was also unaware that said hand was already laced with Hyunho’s. It didn’t bother him though, his fingers fit in rather easily. All they were missing was Dongsung’s, but he was understandably busy fucking Xero into the bed.

“You want to come baby?”

Xero nodded, almost delirious with pleasure.

“Gotta say it baby. Let us hear it,” Dongsung ordered.

“Please, hyung,” Xero hiccupped, “Hyungs, let me cum please. I can’t – I need to,” Xero moaned, unable to finish when Dongsung was so good at hitting his prostate dead on.

“He sounds pretty desperate to me,” Hyunho murmured.

“Hyung?” Dongsung asked, breathing a little harder as he focused on pleasing Xero. It was working extremely well.

“Go ahead, he’ll cum anyway. You’re too good,” Taeyang shrugged, as if Dongsung’s skills was well know. Well, between the four of them, it definitely was. Ego stroked and decision made, Dongsung eased his grip on Xero’s neck, pulling the younger up and wrapping that hand around his chest to keep him there.

“Show us how beautiful you look when you cum Xero,”

Xero had never heard words more beautiful. Well, he probably had, but in this moment and with Dongsung’s voice, it was a masterpiece. He was definitely at his loudest when he let go, trusting Dongsung to hold him up. When he was done, he slumped in Dongsung’s hold, making more happy noises at Dongsung’s whispered words.

“You were so good baby, we’re so proud of you,” Dongsung breathed into his ear, accepting the towel Hyunho pressed into his hand. The three of them cleaned him off before Dongsung settled him down on the bed. After, the three of them curled around him, hands and other body parts covering him, not that Xero minded. He recognized Taeyang and Hyunho’s laced fingers pressed against his chest. He was definitely familiar with Dongsung’s hand on his inner thigh, pressing against the day old bite mark he'd put there. Safe, cared for, and loved, Xero drifted off to each of them telling him they loved him.


End file.
